The Bliss That Comes With Ignorance
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: Sophie is a grown woman, and during a visit from Bunny and Jack her dark, long harbored thoughts on the world (and the children in it) are revealed. Bunny wishes to help, but what can you do to convince someone of something that is incomprehensible within the core of their existence? Oneshot. Tell me what you think on the topic.


**So a while ago I was talking with a friend of mine, and his outlook on the world differed from what I saw to be true. We talked about children, me saying I loved them because I do, and his attitude on the pointlessness of them believing in Santa and the guardians was shocking. He confessed that he hated it when he was a kid, for like me when he was young he knew that life was not going to be that great. Albeit he resented others for their naivety where I treasured them. It bothered me greatly, for he couldn't- he didn't understand...*sigh*. **

**This one-shot was me venting a bit.**

* * *

Bunny and Sophie watched as Jack ran with the children, falling and laughing into the snow. They swarmed Jack, reaching up to see if his hair truly felt like the angelic kiss of snowfall. Bunny smiled as the embarrassed teen struggled with abandon to escape, laughter dancing with the wind.

"Little ankle biters," he fondly murmured, not knowing whether he spoke of the children or of Jack. "Look at them go after that hair, all over a silly rumor. Ain't that adorable mate?" His spring green eyes darted to his blonde companion, whom he was shocked to find scowling. She crossed her arms, blonde pony tail swaying. "They're ignorant. How can you stomach the sight of them?"

Sophie's attitude was startling, but somehow Bunny wasn't surprised. Darkness was working its way into her heart, and it took a form that only she could battle. He wasn't even sure what the shadow was, for only she possessed the ability to see with clarity into her own heart. Yet he couldn't let such a horribly wrong and untruthful statement go unanswered.

"That may be so.." He agreed, catching her attention and pulling her gaze on him. "But isn't that what makes them so pure? Their lights fill the world with joy and wonder and dreams that adults simply don't have." Those words suited him better, and the undeniable truth ringing in correlation with his heartstrings confirmed them to be a solid argument.

Albeit, Sophie shook her head, folding her arms across her body uncomfortably. "But at what cost. They know nothing of what the world really is. Nothing." The venom in her voice almost smothered the heartache, but she couldn't fool her oldest friend.

A silence swallowed the pair as the rabbit searched for words, his eyes drawn back to Jack, who had ended up in a ridiculous looking dog pile. Every mobile child's arm was reaching for his hair, gasps of joy littered the air as each one felt it, their cherubic fingers grazing the silver stands. The scowl that covered the youngest guardians face couldn't hide the joy in his eyes, or the laughter choking his words as he cried out in denial.

"Now Soph, if you really believed that, you wouldn't believe in the lot of us."

Her reply was instantaneous, and with a cold voice that rivaled Jack's when angered she said," Sometimes I wonder why I still believe. No offense, but what's the point of protecting children when they're so out of it all. I mean, they don't know anything. If you guys weren't real, I wouldn't tell my future kids about you. Not that I'll have any, of course." She was so strong, so sure of herself in that moment, that Bunny felt a stab of pain in his heart.

Whatever it was that she was feeling, darkness invoked or not, it was her truth, and no words he could say could change that. A red haired little boy who was bundled up tightly waddled over to them, giggling exceedingly. "Bunny!" He cried, rounded cheeks flushed and coated with soft, fat flakes of snow. His mittened hands reached up to the rabbit, and the guardian kindly lifted him into his arms. "Hop! Hop! Hop!"

Sophie, unable to see the purity for what it was, stood up and scowled. She turned curtly on her heel and left, boots crunching in the snow.

As she passed she gave the now standing, breathless Jack a wave, who quizzedly returned the gesture and began to call out. "Sophie wher-" He was abruptly cut off as the bigger kids grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down, yelling out, "SNOW ANGEL JACK! MAKE A SNOW ANGEL!" A puff of white flurries lifted into the air and he collapsed, face purple and children laughing.

Bunny watched her walk away, rocking the child softly as she fished for her cell phone. "You were a child once Sophie, and through your eyes their could be no wrong in the world, as long as people did the right thing."


End file.
